


interlude of dandelions

by yaskiers



Series: long hair au [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Yell at me in the comments, at all, crossposted on tumblr and twitter, first part of the au, geralt with long hair au, look im not sorry, short but bittersweet, siwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskiers/pseuds/yaskiers
Summary: the geralt with long hair au no one asked for but everyone deserves
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: long hair au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: long-haired geralt au





	interlude of dandelions

okay so... when geralts on the road and doesn’t have a lot of money for a while, his hair grows right? so imagine this: geralt with shoulder length or longer hair, and it’s so long that his classic half down half up doesn’t keep it out of his face anymore. after watching him grumble about it for days, jaskier steps in. he had four sisters and can do hair pretty well, if he does say so himself.

jaskier, watching geralt rip tangles from his hair after a fight and cringing: come here

geralt: what

jaskier: just do it

geralt: fine but wtf

jaskier gently takes geralts hair and brushes through it with his fingers, undoing all the knots and smoothing it out. he then starts braiding it, a single, simple braid that goes down geralts back.

it becomes a tradition. geralt keeps his hair longer, and jaskier does it for him. increasingly complex, multiple braids that end together, messy buns for when they’re camping. jaskier humming his newest song and braiding small strands all over geralts head while geralt sharpens his sword at his feet. it relaxes both of them, a moment of vulnerability after the excitement of the road every day.

heads turn while they walk down the town road and into the tavern because _is that a Scary Witcher(™) with flowers braided into his hair???? what the goddamn fuck._ (geralt had been unsure but jaskier insisted he “needed some color contrast because all he wears is black leather _honestly_ geralt” and geralt didn’t want to start that argument ~~plus a part of him was glad, it made the children less scared of him~~ )

geralts hair is always wavy when he takes the braids out at night (jaskier has ~~yelled at him~~ reminded him any many times that he can’t sleep in them because it’s bad for his hair)

and geralt gets used to it. (a part of him ~~loves~~ enjoys it)

and then one day jaskier leaves, and he doesn’t come back.

geralt cuts his hair with a sword and hates it ~~almost as much as he hates himself.~~

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that was short. yes i know you want to kill me now. no i am not sorry. who hurt me, you ask? geralt of rivia.
> 
> there is more to this au!
> 
> i have a snippet and a full work, both under the tag "siwrites" which is where everything related to this au will be posted. 
> 
> feel free to scream at me in the comments or on twitter/tumblr (same user <3)
> 
> and once again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
